A Different Life
by Miss Caramel
Summary: Semua yang diawali dengan tali persahabatan, hancur seketika karenanya./Dimana kita melepaskan semuanya disini... Disekolah kita. Dimana kita selalu kompak./"Aku akan terus menunggu jawabannya..." Twoshot! My first fic in fandom Kamichama Karin.


**_Maaf_**

**_Aku minta maaf karena aku ingin mengulang semuanya bersamamu._**

**_Tidak kah kau memberikanku satu kesempatan saja?_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu belong to Koge Donbo_

_A Different Life ©_ _2012_

_Author: Miss Caramel  
_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**Himeka POV**

Sombong.

Kata-kata yang paling sering kudengar tentang diriku. Memang, aku sudah menganggap biasa hal itu. Tapi tetap saja kata-kata itu sering melukai hatiku. Aku, aku—

—aku ingin berteman dengan seseorang. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Mereka sudah terlanjur membenciku. Toh, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku memelas didepan mereka hanya untuk berteman dengan mereka? Cih, jangan bercanda. Aku tidak sebodoh itu.

Mereka membenciku? Terserah. Mereka mengejekku? Itu hak mereka. Mereka mengerjaiku? Sudah biasa. Mereka membuatku marah? Untuk apa aku perdulikan?

Aku tidak sebodoh mereka. Aku tidak sebodoh yang mereka pikirkan. Dan juga **aku tidak sebodoh pengemis**. Terserah mereka mau melakukan hal itu sampai kapan, kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan untuk mereka adalah—

"Karma _bless you_." kata-kata itu sering kubisikkan ditelinga mereka bagaikan obat racun. Mereka tak bergeming sedikit pun. Senyum licik sering mengembang diwajahku saat itu.

Tiba-tiba, pandanganku beralih ke seorang gadis dengan surai emasnya itu. Dan dia jalan bersama gadis _evil_ disampingnya. Hatiku sakit seketika. _As you know_, mereka berdua ialah Kujyo Kazusa dan Karasuma Rika. Kujyo Kazusa itu sahabatku, kami sering ke kantin berdua. Tapi sekarang tidak, karena aku bertengkar dengannya. Walaupun aku sudah minta maaf padanya dan dimaafkan, tetap saja ada butir-butir kebenciannya padaku yang tertanam dihatinya.

Apakah kalian tahu?

Sekedar **peringatan**, aku anjurkan **jangan dekat-dekat dengan Rika.** _Because she can make your life destroyed! Whatever_ menurut kalian bagaimana, aku hanya menganjurkan saja.

_**Semua yang diawali dengan tali persahabatan**_

_**Hancur seketika karenanya**_

Terima kasih, Kazusa... Kau mau aku berbicara denganmu. Sungguh, aku berterima kasih sekali!

"Kazusa..." bibir kecilku memanggil namanya. Membuat si pemilik nama menoleh ke arahku. Senyum manis tersungging diwajahnya.

"Apa, Himeka_-chan_?" tanyanya pelan dan lembut. Oh demi Tuhan, dia seperti kembali dari masa lalu! Tanpa kusadari, sebutir kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuknya. Membuat pipiku basah, setelah aku sadar aku menangis aku menghapus kristal tersebut dengan sapu tangan berbentuk pita _pink _dengan gambar hati didalamnya.

"Kau tahu, Kazusa_-chan_?" Aish, _baka _Himeka! Kenapa air mata ini mengalir dengan cepat?! "Menurutku... Kamu sebaiknya menyuruh Rika untuk berhenti merusak hidupku." ujarku. Kazusa_-chan _langsung menoleh ke arah kanan—tidak menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku tidak mau," Sebelum bibirku hendak terbuka, dia melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Karena aku tidak ingin Rika terluka." tolaknya. Semua kenanganku bersamanya terputar kembali dan malah membuatku menjatuhkan kristal-kristal yang tak berguna tersebut.

_**Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa**_

_**Aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatmu**_

_**Tapi entahlah**_

_**Sepertinya bukan waktunya**_

"Rika, kapan kau akan lenyap dari hidupku? Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa aku gerah melihatmu!" seruku dikamar dengan isak-isak tangisku yang membahana dikamarku. Aku seakan depresi, aku seakan frustasi karena semua hal ini.

"RIKAA! PERGI DARI HIDUPKU! SEKARANG!" teriakku kembali dengan tangisku yang mulai mengeras. Untung saja, Karin sedang pergi ke luar negara—Paris—jadi tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau aku hampir gila dirumahku sendiri.

Sampai kapan... Sampai kapan aku terus seperti ini?

_**Di isak-isak tangis ini**_

_**Apa aku bisa kembali ke masa laluku bersamanya?**_

"Rasanya tak mungkin." gumamku pelan dikamarku. Aku buka jendelaku, menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit. Malam ini bintang sangat indah, tapi hanya aku yang terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Bagiku, bintang kali ini sangat indah dari pada beberapa tahun lalu." gumamku lagi seraya duduk diatas kursi. Berusaha menutup mata untuk menikmati angin yang keluar masuk. Malam ini juga, udara sangat dingin.

Dingin, dingin, dingin—

—mungkin udara ini bisa mewakilkan perasaanku sekarang. Entah, itu hanya perasaanku atau memang kenyataan, yang pasti aku menganggap dingin itu sebagai orang yang lagi terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Akankah...

Semua ini akan ada jalan keluarnya? Jangan terlalu berharap banyak, Himeka. Masalah kali ini rumit dan susah dijelaskan, tidak mungkin ada jalan keluarnya. Hahaha, aku memang konyol dan sudah putus asa.

_**Kapan aku bisa lepas dari semua ini?**_

_**Kami-sama... Aku ingin pergi dari hidupnya...**_

Aku ingin pergi... Ketempat yang jauh, dimana kita tidak lagi berpijak dibawah langit yang sama.

Dimana kita melepas semua kenangan indah...

Dimana kita melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal hingga seperti ini...

Dimana tali persahabatan itu terjalin...

Dimana rasa kehangatan itu terjadi...

Dimana kita selalu bersama...

Dimana kita selalu kompak...

Dimana kita melepaskan semuanya disini...

Tapi dimana semua itu? Semuanya hancur hanya karena Rika...

Apakah memang hidupku hanya ditakdirkan untuk selalu **MALANG **seperti ini? Benar. Itu tujuanku hidup, hanya untuk dibenci dan tidak ada guna.

Hahaha, kalian boleh—mungkin pakai banget—mengejek kehidupanku. Aku sudah ikhlas dan pasrah dengan semuanya.

_**Kapan KAU memberikan jawaban-MU? **_

_**Aku berharap jawaban-MU ialah...**_

YES—Aku ingin Tuhan menjawabku dengan jawaban itu. Kapan... Kapan Tuhan? Kapan Tuhan memberikan jawaban Tuhan?_**  
**_

Aku akan terus berdoa—demi hubunganku. Demi tali persahabatan yang sudah lama kujalin...

"Aku akan terus menunggu jawabannya..."

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**.**_

_**Don't be a silent reader?**_

* * *

_Moshi-moshi! _Feline author baru, _yoroshiku ne?! _

Caramel_-chan_ tau ini pendek dan maaf kalau pendek ;(

Diusahakan _next chapter _lebih panjang lagi ;)

Segitu dulu yaa ^.^


End file.
